Dragonic III
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro is still depressed about losing Sparx so Dharak got something planned for Spyro to make his brother happy again. Note-Fluff/Crying
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the final part to Dragonic.**

**Contains-Fluff,Mild Violance and tears.**

* * *

**Ch.1 Dharak's Plan**

It's a dark and stormy night in Avalar and in a cave lives twin brothers Spyro and Dharak.

It's been nearly a month since Sparx's death and Spyro has changed quite a bit he's grown depressed and hardly leaves the cave and the gaurdians don't even care about his pain all they wanted was kill Malefor and eversince Cynder left Spyro Dharak has been the dragons only comfort.

Spyro is staring at the rain ouside still devastated about losing Sparx and the only one in his life who does care about him is his twin brother Dharak.

Dharak noticed his brother sobbing outside in the rain and walked over and wrapped his wing around Spyro pulling the crying dragon close.

Spyro looked up at his brother and realized Dharak is shielding him from the rain and said "I just feel so alone." Dharak felt his heart break and wrapped his fore paws around Spyro pulling him into a tight hug and replied "Your not alone Spyro not now not ever."

Spyro smiled a little glad that Dharak is there to comfort him and that he cared deeply for him.

"Dharak I do you think life is pointless I mean if I died do you think anyone one would even care?" Spyro asked.

Dharak felt tears well up in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall and hugged Spyro tighter saying "You listen to me Spyro I don't want to ever hear you say things like that because you are important and I would be devastated if something happend to you,I love you Spyro."

Spyro looked up at Dharak and said "Do you really mean it?"

Dharak tightend his grip and replied "Every word."

Spyro smiled and wrapped his fore paws and wings around Dharak forming a warm dragonic cocoon and cradles his muzzle against the side of Dharak's cheek.

Dharak smiles and says "I here for you Spyro and if anyone tries to take you away from me I will rip them apart."

Spyro feels uter happiness flow through him and softly wisphers "I love you too Dharak" snuggling into Dharak's chest.

Dharak feels his cold heart fill with wramth and happpiness and said "I will always be here for you Spyro" and "I'll be headed for the Convexity to get you something."

"What?" Spyro gasped.

"Yeah I've got something for you" Dharak replied softly.

"What is it?" Spyro asked surprised.

"It's a secret Spyro and i'll be back in a few days with it." Dharak replied.

Spyro sighed and said "Just please be careful Dharak."

Dharak smiled and replied "You too Spyro" and pulled away from the embrace and opened a portal to the Convexity and jumped in.

Spyro sighed and walked back into the cave and hoped into his bed and fell alsleep wondering what Dharak was doing and what his brother wants to give him.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1 my friends read and review and what do you think Dharak has for Spyro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**The New Dragon.**

Dharak arrives in the Convexity and sees the tower Malefor was held in and the battle ground Spyro and Cynder first battled.

Dharak opened his wings and flew towards the tower and when he landed he noticed the battle scars from Spyro/Cynder's battle and walked towards the tower and hears a fimiliar voice "Dharak what are you doing here?"

Dharak smiled when he saw the light blue see through dragonfly and replied "I'm here to get you out of here and reunite you with Spyro."

Sparx's eyes widend at that and replied "But how Dharak I'm dead."

Dharak smiled and softly anwserd and "I have the power to bring you back."

The ghostly dragonfly's eyes widen upon hearing that and said "Well what are you waiting for then Dharak bring me back."

Dharak smiled and used his power and shot a blue fireball at Sparx and the little dragonfly began to scream in pain but as quickly as the pain hit it was gone.

Sparx looked around and realized he felt strange and noticed he wasn't flying and and went to at a puddle and saw a golden dragon with a pale yellow underbelly and wings,spiked tail tip,and curled horns.

"Dharak you truned me into a dragon, Why?" Sparx asked surprised.

"I turned you into a Dragon that way you can defend youself and you will live a lot longer." Dharak softly replied.

Sparx smiled and ran towards Dharak pulling the dark dragon into a tight hug and says "Thank you Dharak."

Dharak smiles and hugs Sparx back saying. "There is someone else who will be happy to see you Sparx."

Sparx looked at Dharak and realized that he would reunited with his brother and best buddy Spyro and the thought brought tears to his eyes.

Dharak noticed the tears and softly says "Let's get you home."

Sparx just nodded and the two enter the portal back to Avalar.

Back in Avalar.

Spyro sat in the cave continuing to cry when he notices a portal open up and Dharak and another dragon enter the cave.

The moment Spyro saw Dharak he leaped forward pulling the dragon into a tight hug and said "Dharak you don't know how glad I'm to see you."

Dharak smiled and hugged Spyro back and softly replied "I brought someone here to see you."

Spyro pulled away from the hug and looked at the golden dragon and noticed he had the same bright blue eyes Sparx had. Spyro finally spoke "Do I know you?"

The dragon smiled and replied "Don't you know who I am purple boy."

Spyro looked at the dragon in total shock he sounded like Sparx and truned around to see Dharak smiling and Spyro finally asked. "Sparx is that you."

The smiled and replied "Who else would it be buddy."

Spyro's eyes widen and he rushes to Sparx tackling him in a tight hug and began to cry.

Sparx noticed his brother crying and hugged him back.

"Sparx your alive but how." Spyro replied and gently nuzzled his brothers head.

Sparx smiled and softly replied "Dharak brought me back and turned me in to a dragon and best of all buddy I get to live a lot longer and be able to defend myself.

Spyro looked at Dharak and softly said "Thank you Dharak."

Dharak smiled and replied "Your welcome Spyro" and walked out of the room.

Spyro then looked into Sparx's blue eyes and softly said "I love you Sparx."

Sparx smiled and replied "I love you too buddy."

Spyro knew in his heart the Dharak loved him because he gave Spyro back the one cared about the most his brother and best friend Sparx.

* * *

**Wow that was touching.**

**Read and review later.**


End file.
